


A Well Deserved Break

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Diamond is an OC created by noxymlp, Gem Sex, Gems In Heat, Gemsonas - Freeform, Gift Fic, M/M, Stress, Stress Relief, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Visit noxymlp on Tumblr and Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: When poor White Diamond is trying to do her job while in heat she's in an embarrassing spot but luckily for her she has the perfect diamond to ease her stressed mind.
Relationships: White Diamond/Black Diamond
Kudos: 18





	A Well Deserved Break

White Diamond was on her work station just doing her usual duties her pearl watching close by White sees her own colonies improving and with finding some good suitable planets perfect for future colonies she was on her white colored hover typing board holograms circling around White Diamond.

Then White Diamond gets a notification it popped up in the corner along with a diamond chime meaning its a message from one of the other diamonds White gets confused then checks it out then her eyes widen after seeing who it is.

"Oh no Black Diamond, i have a meeting with her in an hour how did i forget?" White Diamond asks to herself

"Ugh...that's what i was trying to tell you my Diamond you were overworking again, so much this time that you didn't join in the extraction chamber with Yellow and Blue Diamond!" Her Pearl scolds her diamond earning her an angry glare. 

"Ugh...fine i'll get ready make sure the meet and greet room will be ready for Black" White Diamond orders

"Yes My Diamond" Her Pearl says

While deep in thought with preparing for Black Diamonds arrival, White Diamond suddenly felt something it felt weird it started on her stomach it felt kind of warm and fuzzy then it moved lower in between her legs and then it felt wet, making White Diamond shiver she then looks down her underwear was wet oh no this can only mean one thing. 

"Eww My Diamond what's that smell?" her Pearl asks White Diamond blushes hard and gets off her chair "Its nothing Pearl i'll be back in a second just keep track on when Black arrives!" White Says so fast then heads to her personal private extraction chamber. 

She moves her underwear to check what's wrong turns out she was leaking because she's in heat, great she was so overworked she forgot to check when her heat cycle was gonna come.

"Oh shit this is bad this is so bad, i shouldn't have been overworking again i lost track of time for my heat cycle, and worse on the day with Black diamond coming to visit ugh...she's gonna find out she might wanna touch me i can't stand her but i can't reschedule she's gonna cry and want to arrive anyway she loves to visit me....and what i don't get with her is why does she call me 'senpai' what the fuck does that mean?" White Diamond speaks to herself as quiet as possible.

Then her heat gets hotter she then moans and takes some toilet paper and tries to clean off but the wet pre isn't the worst of it the smell is the most noticeable Black has a strong sense of smell she could easily smell it and know it.

After cleaning the wet pre leaking out of her pussy the smell was here but not at full power its still faint maybe if it stays like that maybe Black won't notice but in case White Diamond finds some vanilla scented perfume she doesn't use that much and sprays some on her neck, cheeks and chest the smell took over the heat odor.

"Phew that works okay i hope it-" White Diamond gets cut off with her Pearl warning her "My Diamond Black Diamond as arrived" Pearl says through the door White diamond's shoulders shake and spike up she grids her teeth she was still nervous she prays the perfume will work.

White Diamond takes a deep breath she doesn't need and she opens her chambers and she heads to the entrance of her work station White Diamond then answers the door opening it with the control panel. Then as the door opens she greeted with the familiar annoying face of Black Diamond she was smiling baring her shark teeth, her long black flowing hair moving from the wind on the door opening her gemstone on her forehead just like Whites but black as night. 

"Hey There White glad to visit you" Black says in a straight voice but under it there's lust White know's Black well to know she's excited to see her, White not wanting to make a scene she moves out of Black's way to let her in.

"Greeting's Black just to remind you this is a business meeting" White reminds Black, Black Diamond just smiles and walks inside "I know White sorry i just missed you we don't visit as much as we used to" Black says Literally black's voice alone is making White's legs buckle she can feel more pre leaking out of her pussy again she tries not to react to it she collects herself.

"Y-yes so you wanted to me to know about your progress with your colonies and for me about how Homeworld is doing with Yellow and Blue Diamond after the new palace?" White asks

"Hmm-Hmm, and from what you briefly told me you said you got over 40 new gem types ever since correct?" Black asks

"Yes that's correct i'll show you" White says leading Black Diamond to her control station to show her updates on gem type, colonies and new buildings.

So far everything appeared to be okay, well as okay as it can be with Black Diamond while listening to White progress she had an arm wrapped around Whites shoulder and she leaned her head on Whites broad chest. Black was smiling seeing how well they've all came with gem kind so much new progress everyday. While listening Black began to notice something was off she noticed White was feeling a bit warmer than usual when Black Diamond looked up at White she noticed her forehead was sweaty and her eyes were a little bloodshot.

Black knows this a little too well "Oh White?" Black asks "Yes Black" 

"Are you overworking again?" Black asks crossing her arms to her chest where her cleavage was exposed a little White's eyes widen a little 

"What no no its okay i wasn't overworking-" Then it happens her heat cycle picks up then more pre begins to leak making a crotch stain on white's dress making White Diamonds legs shake and bend trying to cover the stain then the perfume gave out and the smell of lust and heat fills the room making Black's soulless eyes widen and she smells the heat. 

"Ahh oh no" It was at this moment White Diamond knew....she fucked up.

"Oh ohhhh my what do i smell here mmmmm" Black Diamond says she then looks down seeing the wet crotch stain and then she takes her hand and places a finger on White's pussy making white back away and Black got some of the pre on her finger and she smells it.

"Ohh White my dear you seem to be in heat" Black says in a sing-song tune she stares at White with a lustful stare she then licks the pre off her finger.

"But...why are you working while in heat dear you would usually take a day off to angrily masturbate to get rid of the heat to go back to work...or wait so you were overworking again were you?" Black says

White Diamond loses it her face all grey from blushing and her heat getting the worst of her "I'm sorry the Empire needed improvement i know how judgmental you can be i just wanted to get work done and-" White Diamond was cut off with Black putting a finger to her lips and shushing her.

"Shhhhh....White sweetie...its okay i've seen all your work you've done well and i'm very impressed with everything you do now you need a break you look exhausted and stressed and i know just what to do" Black says White gulps knowing what's next.

\----------------------------------------

Black Diamond dragged White to her chambers where her large bed is located Black Diamond then pushes White to her bed and she kisses her deeply Whites eyes wide open while Black's were closed. Just accepting her fate White Diamond gives up the fight and relaxes herself letting the lust of her heat take over her mind. 

"That't it just relax dear aww look how stressed you were you look so tired but your heat is still on i'll take care of that for you" Black says she then gets off of White and pulls her underwear down revealing her pussy it was open and the pre was leaking out she was ready for sex. Black then feels her own crotch react she can feel her tentacle starting it bulge through her pants she phases her outfit off revealing her erect tentacle and her boobs.

White stares at Blacks form trying not to be aroused but damn her heat she really needed this. Black Diamond then takes her hand and inserts two fingers inside White pussy making White Diamond flitch and pull her head back on the bed Black moved up and down pretty fast making more pre leak out. 

"Oh my Snowflake you deserve this i know you do just relax and let me help you" Black speaks into Whites ear White relaxes and let's Black mount her.

Black then kisses White while going in deep with her fingers White moans and she grabs onto Black's shoulder. Every sound White Diamond makes was music to Black's ears Black smiles and she takes her fingers out of White so she won't climax then she goes in between her legs and she opens her mouth stretching out her long black tongue then Black Diamond lick's Whites bud White yelps and she tries not to grind on Blacks face.

Black licked slow and tired to get inside to get more taste of White, White's legs her shivering and she gripped the sheets for support.

"Ahh....Black harder just do it already" White was now begging for a climax then Black licks harder and faster White than yells and then she cums...right all over Black's face. 

Black stops and gets off White Diamond sees Black's face all wet with cum but she wasn't upset she was smiling that lustful stare was back then Black's long tongue licks it all off.

"Ohhhh look at you you didn't try to fight it this time oh sweeties you look so hot with that face your all flushed and a good orgasm helped you feel better." Black says White would wish Black would shut up. 

Then Black takes out her tentacle "Hmmm seems i need a little help wanna help me after i helper you?" Black says even with the orgasm White can still feel the heat she must be ready for round 2.

"Do it" White says voice soft and quiet Black heard her and she gets back between her legs again she then moves her tentacle to White's pussy and she slowly inserts it it, White could feel the scalding hot tentacle filling her up feeling complete once again. Black then got down a little and put her boobs on Whites Black then starts humping first slow and steady. 

White then sinks her teeth into Black's bare shoulder making Black's back arch a bit but she moans happily then she humps a little harder White's leg's wrap around Black's waist and Black gets in as deep as she can. 

White moans and pulls back Black then starts sucking on Whites left breast while fucking as hard and as fast as she can then White yells

"AHH WHITE I'M GONNA CUM!!" Black yells Then she releases the hot sensation makes White and Black Diamond moan and yelp the list taking over them their orgasms fill them.

Black then gets off white both were sweaty and panting White felt a little cramp with post orgasm cramps Black then crawls to White and snuggles behind her putting her hand on her stomach rubbing it.

"Feel better now dear" Black says kissing the back of Whites neck and shoulder white just smiles feeling so much better. 

"Yeah....thanks for the favor Black" 

White Says after the two decide to drift off and rest together.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Diamond is not my character she belongs to noxymlp find them on tumblr and Twitter to see what Black Diamond looks like.


End file.
